¿El primer amor de Misaki?
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Antes de que Misaki conociera a Usagi el llevaba la vida normal de un muchacho japones de 18 años, y como cualquier joven tuvo una chica a la que amaba, pero en cuanto conoció a Usagi esa chica se fue borrando de su corazón. Ahora, unos años más tarde se reencuentras con la misma chica en su Universidad, ¿qué sentia ella por él?, ¿qué pensara Misaki de todo esto? ¿y Usagi-san?


**Espero les guste, será cortito este fic, no sé, depende de ustedes, el público, también la clasificación y el lemon podrían variar dependiendo de ustedes, en fin, espero les guste, es mi primer fic de esta serie tan hermosa *mi primer yaoi*, como es la primera vez tal vez los personajes salgan un poco OOC, no se :3**

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos estúpidos y sensuales personajes me pertenece *si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría*, son de Shungiku Nakamura-sensei, yo no gano nada más que los reviese que me quieran dejar y un caramelo de onii-chan -w-**

**ENJOY!**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°..Usagi..°•´¨`»

..Misaki..  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

Capítulo I: Un vistazo al pasado

-¿Asakurano-san?, ajaja, debes estar bromeando Takahashi -decía un chico de cabellos negros y ojos cafés

-No lo moleste Kenji -decía otro chico, un rubio teñido que apenas aguanta la risa- déjalo soñar

Después, ambos adolescentes se rieron en la cara de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

El grupo de chicos estaba en los jardines de la preparatoria, tirados bajo un árbol de sakura que se encontraba floreciendo, era la hora del almuerzo y se reían del más bajo del grupo.

Takahashi Misaki era el nombre del chico el que se burlaban, y es que él estaba enamorado de Asakurano Kaede, la chica más popular de toda la preparatoria. Y es que no se le podía culpar a Misaki, la chica era un perfecto ejemplo de "yamato nadeshiko", era hermosa con su largo cabello negro por debajo de la cintura, con unos hermosos ojos violetas, piel blanca como la nieve, voz dulce y sonrisa encantadora, era muy amable, femenina y era una gran cocinera, atenta y muy inteligente, una yamato nadeshiko en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Naturalmente ella era muy amada por los chicos y admirada por las chicas, recibía una confesión más o menos cada dos días.

-Chicos, dejen de burlarse de Misaki-kun -dijo el más serio del grupo, un chico de cabello negro algo largo, ojos grises enmarcados en lentes, leía un libro mientras comía su bento, uno que Misaki le dio en agradecimiento por ayudarlo a pasar el año pasado.

-Mou Ren-chan. no arruines la fiesta -dijo el chico teñido, Masaru

-Eres un aguafiestas -dijo el otro Akira.

Misaki solo los veía discutir, él estaba un poco sonrojado, no quería decirles, pero se había decidido, ese año, su tercer año de preparatoria, se le confesaría a Asakurano-san, sin importar si la chica lo rechazaba.

-De todas formas, Mamoru, Akira, no molesten a Misaki -dijo Ren, acomodándose sus lentes.

-Pienso que si Misaki se esfuerza puede llegar a gustarle -dijo el integrante más pequeño, unos centímetros más pequeño que Misaki, de cabellera platinada y ojos rojos, Yume.

Misaki lo vio agradecido, al menos alguien si creía que tenía oportunidades... pero entonces Masaru y Akira se rieron a carcajadas, e incluso Ren trato de ocultar la risa, Misaki deseo que se lo tragará la tierra.

~Unos meses después~

Misaki aún no se desanimaba con la idea de gustarle a Asakurano-san, incluso había logrado ser más cercano a la chica. Yume tuvo la audaz idea de tirarle la sal a Misaki en economía domestica -Misaki y Yume estaban en ese club, a pesar de ser muy femenino- y Asakurano le presto amablemente su salero, desde entonces Yume tiraba "accidentalmente" las cosas de Misaki y Asakurano le prestaba las suyas. De esa manera se podría decir que desarrollaron una "amistad", para Misaki era consolador, ya que la chica no sabía de su existencia hasta que Yume lo acerco a ella...

O eso pensaba él...

Misaki ignoraba que su dulce e inocente amor era correspondido, Asakurano Kaede, la chica más popular de la preparatoria, estaba enamorada de Takahashi Misaki.

.

-OMG -dijo una chica e larga cabellera de fuego, piel morena y ojos ambarino- ¿_Él_ te gusta Ka-chan? -pregunto asombrada.

-Shhh -dijo Kaede sonrojada, ¿cómo se le ocurría a Mei-chan decir eso tan fuerte en plena clase de educación física?

-No parece un espécimen muy bueno -decía una chica de cabello azabache muy corto -como de hombre- lentes y ojos grisáceos-

-No digas eso Rin-chan -dijo Kaede

-HAHAHAHA -rio ruidosamente una chica rubia de ojos azules.

-No hace falta que rías tan fuerte Momo-chan -decía Kaede un poco alicaída.

Estaban en el gimnasio con la típica ropa deportiva, las chicas descansaban de su partió de voleibol mientras los chicos jugaban al básquet, Misaki era el objeto de mira de las cuatro chicas, Misaki ciertamente no era muy hábil en los deportes, dejaba caer la pelota o se la robaban en un segundo y no podía encestar.

Pero Kaede pensaba que Misaki era un chico muy tierno, a diferencia de muchos otros que ella conoció, Misaki era sincero, dulce y amable. Nada más ver esa sonrisa de disculpa a su equipo la hacía sonrojar.

-Jojo~ Ka-chan esta sonrojada -dijo Momo con burla

Pronto el rostro de Kaede se puso como tomate y sus amigas rieron.

.

Misaki guardaba sus cosas mientras se despedía de sus amigos, estaba pensando en su hermano, esta misma mañana le dijo que le iba a presentar a alguien.

No le tomo importancia, miro de nuevo la hoja con su promedio, había reprobado de nuevo.

-Takahashi-kun -le llamo una dulce voz muy conocida, su corazón de acelero al ver entrar al salón a Asakurano-san, se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Q-qué pasa Asakurano-san? -dijo sonriéndole a la chica, la cual respiraba un poco agitada por la corrida que se hecho.

-Qué bueno que pude alcanzarte... -miro el examen del chico, Misaki se sonrojo completamente mientras metía rápidamente el papel en su chamarra, la chica sonrió.

-Takahashi-kun, ¿haz oído acerca del programa de tutorado? -dijo la chica, sonrojándose un poco.

Misaki pensó un poco- ah, sí, lo recuerdo -dijo después de pensar y concentrarse.

-Bueno, Fukuda-sensei me ha pedido que sea tu tutora -dijo la chica sonrojándose y desviando su mirada a la ventana. Eso no era cierto, ella le pidió al sensei que la dejara tutear a Misaki, era una oportunidad de estar más cerca de él.

Misaki se sonrojo mientras sentía su corazón latir.

-¿E-en serio? -pregunto tontamente.

La chica jugo un poco con su cabello en señal de nerviosismo mientras asentía. Ambos jóvenes y puros corazones latían rápidamente mientras el sonrojo coloreaba ambas mejillas.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•(Junjou Romantica )•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

-Ya lleg... -decía Misaki al entrar a su casa... pero...

-Bienvenido Misaki. Vamos, Usagi, suéltame.

-¿Niichan...?

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•(Junjou Romantica )•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

-¡¿EH?! -dijeron todos sus amigos impresionados al día siguiente tras escuchar el relato de Misaki.

-¿Asakurano-san va a...?

-...ser tu tutora?

-Wow Misa-chan -decía Yume, saltando a abrazarlo- felicidades.

Misaki les sonreía un poco incómodo, puesto que Asakurano-san no sería la única que le enseñaría las cosas que no entendía, el extraño y pervertido amigo de su hermano mayor desde ese día se convertiría en su tutor privado, era el gran novelista Usami Akihiko.

Pero no podía decirles a sus amigos.

A lo lejos vio a Asakurano saludarle con la mano, y él le devolvió el gesto vagamente, aun pensando en el extraño hombre de ayer.

~meses después~

-Apuesto a que ya lo haz enamorado -decía Mei.

-Obviamente, pasan mucho rato después de clases, ne, Kaede.

-Aja -asintió ella un poco desanimada. Desde hace unos meses Misaki se portaba distante con ella, tan diferente como al principio, se la pasaba mirando por la ventana, suspiraba y su mejora era increíble. Los profesores la felicitaron, pero Misaki destacaba por sí mismo, como si alguien le ayudará aparte -más- que ella.

Al principio pensó emocionada que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero recientemente ya no sabía que pensar.

Se despidió de sus amigas al estar frente al salón de maestros, iba a entregar unas cosas a Fukuda-sensei.

«Misaki-kun probablemente está enamorado de alguna otra chica» pensó dolida «me pregunto quién será... ¿será perfecta para él?, espero no se atreva a engañarlo... ¿debería darme por vencida...?» pensó mientras dejaba las hojas de los exámenes, viendo los flamantes "83" puntos del examen de Misaki. Mientras dejaba las hojas en el escritorio noto una pila de hojas, eran las hojas en las que anotabas tus opciones de universidad. Se mordió el labio inferior, lo que iba a hacer no era normal en ella, pero quería...

«Solo será un segundo, no hay nadie» pensó mientras buscaba la hoja de Misaki, en ella apuntaba el chico que amaba que iba a ir a la universidad "Mitsuhashi"

«Yo también iré, no me daré por vencida tan fácil» pensó decidida la chica.

.

Y unos meses después paso la graduación, los chicos se sintieron mal por Misaki, no había logrado confesarse a Asakurano. Pero Misaki ya no pensaba en ella, sin que él mismo se diera cuenta cierto escritor de BL se había robado su corazón, y por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en él, pronto se iría a vivir con él, puesto que su hermano después de casarse se iría a Osaka por una transferencia de trabajo, y él debía ir a vivir con "Usagi-san".

Pero lo importante de esto es que por fin había logrado entrar a la Universidad Mitsuhashi, por el momento nada más importaba.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°..Usagi..°•´¨`»

..Misaki..  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**Bueno, así termina el primer capítulo, es cortito porque es un vistazo al pasado, en el siguiente aparece Usagi-san! **

**En fin, disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**

**Yamato Nadeshiko, es una expresión japonesa a la personificación de la mujer japonesa ideal :3**

Una imagen de Asakurano (quitar los espacios):

quizilla . teennick user _ images / A / AN / ANI / ANIMEHOTTIE102938 / 1242675440 _ 2176 _ full . jpe


End file.
